A conventional radiograph is a two-dimensional representation of a three-dimensional object. Special procedures are used by a radiologist to delineate depth, contour and spatial relationships of structure when viewing the two-dimensional image of a radiograph. In doing so, the radiologist makes a number of assumptions which limit the accuracy of the conclusions arrived at when the two-dimensional radiograph is studied. Because of this drawback, there has been a long felt need for a simple, more direct and less time-consuming technology and one in which a radiograph can be viewed in three dimensions rather than two dimensions.